


Sarange

by Kekgirl21



Category: Feud (TV 2017)
Genre: Dont read this if you have dignity, F/F, I’m going to hell, Real people, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekgirl21/pseuds/Kekgirl21
Summary: I’m so sorry for writing this but these two ladies won’t leave my mind so I gotta do it I’m sorry oof. It’s soft tho. not trying to be very historical accurate and shit
Relationships: Jessica Lange/Susan Sarandon
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this is not the truth but maybe just maybe There might be some truth to it

I was anticipating this project with nervousness. I’ve worked with a great many of people, yet portraying Bette Davis and working alongside the Jessica Lange had me more flustered than I expected. 

The first thing I noticed was her soft easy walk. Even at our age, she still moves like a panther, sliding around the room with her cat like eyes. We’ve of course met before, the circles are small in Hollywood and when you work for such a long time, paths cross. Ryan Murphy is greeting anyone in his very shy and respectful manners, we all shake hands with the attending crew, smiling and nodding along at this very first day of the new project.  
Finally she turns towards me. 

„Susan“, our hands meet. Her skin is warm and soft and I smile softly. 

„Jessica, im glad to see you again!“, her lips widen to a small gesture of affirmation. 

„Let’s hope we don’t end up in a feud.“, her silky smooth voice rings around my ears. I always forget, that she’s got that powerful tool. She has an effect on everyone around her. 

I just cross my fingers and my smile widens, but before I can answer her Ryan dings his glass. 

„Ladies“, Ryan waves his hands and the room quiets down. „Why don’t we sit down.“ he gestures towards an oval, brown table. He leads Jessica towards a seat in the middle and she stands behind her chair. 

„Susan“, she looks out for me and I snap to myself.  
Often I start to just read a room and get lost in my own observations. 

„Come sit here, you two ladies should sit together.“ I walk over the room and the 10 steps or so seem to be longer than usually. 

„Get yourself together, Sarandon.“ I tell myself off. 

Brushing her chair, while I move around I sit down. 

„I’m glad you could all join me today“, Ryan has put on his business voice, which means we all have to pay attention. He goes on and on about the project and how he wants the schedule to be. 

„I know the deadline is soon but, If we start early in the mornings we could make it.“

I groan inwards, early in this profession means early and don’t we all treasure sleep? Yet I smile and nod, when I feel Jessica shift in her chair I look over hastily. 

She leans towards me, I can feel her face getting close towards my ear, and I Freeze up. 

„If they make us get up before 4am they better have the strongest coffee in town ready, or I’ll quit.“, she whispers, her nose brushing my ear for just a quick second. I shiver and nod in agreement. 

She leans back and I try to relax my body. 

„And I’d like to propose that we start a table reading tomorrow.“, Ryan finishes his long speech about work ethics. 

All people nod and murmurs words off affirmations, and I tag along. A table read would be highly effective.

People start to shift their feet’s and grab their bags, apparently we are dismissed. 

„I think your chair is standing on my bag.“, Jessica shifts next to me and I nearly knock the chair over, in an effort to stand up as quickly as possible. 

„No need to rush.“, she chuckles deep and melodic. 

Then she looks at me. „How did you prepare?“

I look up. 

„I just...“, my hand glides down my jacket, in the desperate need to smooth a wrinkle that isn’t even there. „Did the research.“ 

„I barely knew anything about her.“, I try to compose myself and let out a small nervous laugh. 

Jessica nods, seemingly lost in thought. 

„Let’s get back to the hotel.“, she nods again. 

„I think this is going to work out.“, her words of affirmation touch me almost as much as her hand, softly patting my hand, as if she knew how I felt and how scared I really was of this son of a project. 

We walk outside the stuffy room and cold night air hits us both.

„Ugh“, I wrap my arms around my body. „I didn’t expect it to get cold so soon.“, I mutter. 

„Here.“, Jessica starts to roam around her handbag. „Take This.“, she find what she is looking for and holds out a grey cardigan. 

„I get cold easily, so I always have one with me.“, she wraps her own cardigan tighter around her, my eyes travelling down for a split second, before I catch myself. 

„Thank you.“, I hear myself saying and as if automatic I glide into the soft garment. I don’t even need this anymore I’m warm all over. What is even happening? I shove the thought aside and we walk alongside to the cars. 

Jessica already looks out for a taxi, her Assistent shovelling for her phone, To call a car, but I’m quicker. 

„Ill order us a car, you are staying at the hotel right?“, I type on my phone and she dismisses the girl, that heads towards the city.

„yeah.“, she seems tired now, it has been a long day. 

The car honks at us and we both get in and all of a sudden Jessica perks up. 

„Are you very tired?“, her eyes twinkle mischievously in the light of the city. 

„Not particularly.“, I wonder why I’m not tired anymore. I should be dead asleep right now. 

„I’ll grab a drink in the Hotel bar, care to join me?“, her face turns towards me now and we lock eyes. 

As I plop down at a table, she already studies the drinks they are offering. 

„Ill have a white wine.“, I mumble, and the waiter, that definitely recognised us, stands there, nervously awaiting Jessica’s order. 

„I’ll take a round of Wodka shots and a bottle of Bordeaux.“, her voice is husky now, as if already intoxicated. 

„Oh don’t look at me like that Sarandon.“, her eyes twinkle and I relax into my chair. 

When the waiter comes back he seems even more nervous. 

„I um.“, the boy stutters, „this might be werid,“ he continues, as I turn towards him, my head propped up on my hand. „But aren’t you Susan Sarandon? From Rocky Horror?“

Oh great so he has seen me half naked. „Yeah that’s me.“, I force a smile on my lips. This day had been long enough. He searches for his wallet and pulls out a picture of me. I chuckle and sign it and he practically runs away from the table excited. 

I roll my eyes. 

„Don’t you love it?“ Jess chuckles and sips on her wine. 

„That he has a picture of me in his wallet?“, I chuckle. 

„That we both did inappropriate roles in our youth and men still remember us for that?“, she shakes her head. „You should see the people that still lust over me in King Kong.“

The wine coats my mouth.  
„Well thats understandable isn’t it? You are a beautiful woman.“

„Well that’s a long time ago.“, she turns her head and looks at her glass, swirling around the liquid. 

„You are still beautiful you know?“, I blush. Why do I blush? Must be the wine. 

The wine must be hitting her as well, her cheeks are lightly tinted and she turns away. 

“We should probably get to bed, tomorrow we start early.”, she waves for the waiter and heads up, taking the bottle of wine with her. 

When I stare at the ceiling in bed that night the world spins around me, the alcohol burning inside my blood.  
My phone lights up and I try to focus on the bright screen.

“You are beautiful too.” Jessica had send it with a shaking hand and a racing mind.


	2. 2

My head hurts the next morning, yet I’m wide awake. 

After taking a short hot shower I must be looking like a chicken, while I run around the room, trying to get ready. We won’t be shooting for a while and I need to get ready myself. Simple clothes must do, I know table readings get quite intense under Ryan. 

We all arrive at the same time, I sit down and flip though the script of the first episode. A TV show might be much better than the original idea of a movie.   
Jessica slides beside me, and I look up for a second, just to witness her removing the biggest pair of sunglasses I’ve ever seen. 

„Headache?“ I Mutter and hold out a bottle of water. 

She takes it, but shakes her head. „I never get headaches.“, when she takes a sip she winces. 

„I don’t like table readings., neither do I. The energy is not right for you to completely dissolve into a character. Yet it’s important to read together and Ryan wastes not time to begin. 

Suddenly the world stops. I started to read my first lines and I don’t stumble and then Jessica shifts in her chair. We all stop and watch as she moves her head and looks at us, her smile differently than I remember, somehow wider and she moves her hand with utter precision, as she read her lines. There is no doubt, Joan Crawford has possessed her. I miss my next line, just starting at her. 

„It’s your line“, Ryan nudges me quietly. 

Every time she starts to read, I can’t stop myself from staring, it’s like watching a version of Crawford herself and I get nervous suddenly. What If I fail? This is such a big role and I’ve prepared myself yes but... the what ifs only get bigger, but I get myself together. 

After reading the whole Skript im exhausted, Ryan discusses a few details in wording with his writers and we all just sit there, wondering how long it will take, then he hands out schedules.   
It’s a very tight schedule, not many days off and we start early tomorrow, with the fitting. 

„The scenes that we’ll have to match up will be a nightmare.“, Jessica sighs and leans back in her chair, crossing her arm across her chest. 

I glance at her. 

„But it won’t match that one season.“, she shakes her head. „With the two heads.“ It’s is directed at no one In particular, yet everyone is listening, that’s what kind of an effect she has. 

„With Paulson?“, one of the other actors asks. 

Jessica nods, I notice she tenses, probably not wanting all of us staring at her. 

„We should go over a few lines again.“, Ryan suggests and slaps his hand on the table. 

We finish later that afternoon. Jessica returns to her own personality and I try not to panic to much about it. 

„Okay, ladies.“, Ryan talks to us separately, after the rest of the actors have left. 

„How long?“, Jessica shifts forward, holding her head up on her hands. 

„Long.“, Ryan sighs, „This will be a Long one.“, he shakes his head,“the technical scenes will take much time, I hope you don’t mind that.“   
Jessica doesn’t seem to be so please about it, yet she smirks. 

„You know I, always up for a challenge.“ 

I shake my head. „After reading the first bit I knew this was going to be a long shoot.“, maybe this was one of the reasons I wanted the part. To get away from the house and life. 

When we leave the room that night it’s already dark outside. 

In the car Jessica glances at me.  
„You are nervous about it.“, she declares and runs her fingers through her hair. 

„I.“, my face is turned towards the window, „am terrified.“, it’s the truth. 

„Why?“, my Hand shakes as she looks at me with those cat like eyes. 

„I don’t know.“ 

I don’t want her to know, its not like she’d understand with her shapeshifter ability. 

When we leave the cars we don’t talk, the whole elevator ride we are quite and we part our ways with a quiet goodnight. 

I lie in bed, wondering if I made the right choice. 

A faint knock makes me sit up straight. 

„Yes?“, I call out. 

„It’s me.“, I hear Jessica on the other side of the door. 

I rush out of bed, trying to fix my thin nightgown, by throwing a light robe over. 

I open the door and she rushes in, bottle of wine first, sits down and pours two glasses. I take the seat across her, confusion written all over my face. 

„You are scared of portraying her wrong.“, she fold her hands, looking at me directly. 

„I’ve thought about it all evening.“, she adds, her tone light, yet her voice so deep. 

I grip the glass tighter. „It’s always hard to Portrait someone that everyone knows.“

„Or thinks they know.“, she nods. 

„And I don’t know if I’m up for the challenge, maybe I’m not the right choice for this.“, I know I’m rambling, yet I can’t stop myself. She listens, she nods and and she adds her opinions for a good hour. 

„Maybe I should quit.“, I end, quietly. 

She purses her lips, thinking about it. 

„No.“, her voice is Stern. „You know Susan. You are perfect for this role.“

We sip the rest of the wine in silence. 

„Do you think they would have been friends if the industry hadn’t made them hate each other?“, she asks me, placing the empty glass on the table beside her. 

„I think so, yes.“ I say after much consideration. 

„Maybe they were lovers once.“, she chuckles. „That would explain a lot.“ 

„Lovers?“, I try and imagine it. 

„Well that would have made a very interesting movie.“, she blushes and drags her hand from her neck to her chest. 

„Maybe they just pretended to hate each other because they were secret lovers.“, I chuckle. What an absurde idea. 

„I should suggest that to Ryan, maybe We’ll get another sex scene.“, she leans forward. 

„I haven’t had a sex scene in years.“, her eyes pierce mine. 

My body responds to her immediately. I’m on fire and she probably can read my face better than me. 

„I should go.“, she moves out of the chair in a smooth move and it’s impossible to behave this cat like for a human, she heads towards the door. 

I rush towards the door as well, willing to open it for her. When I rush past her, we collide, and suddenly her lips are on mine, her hands on my face and I’m pushed against the door, my heart beating so loud, she must be able to hear it. 

And then lust takes over and I push myself into the kiss, closing my eyes. Pleasure washes over me and I feel her body heating up, pressing against me. 

And then she stops, looks at me once again and rushes out the door. 

I trace her lips with my fingers, when she’s gone, wondering what the fuck just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

The seamstress hushes around me, while I hold my arms out. They already hurt and we aren’t even half way through all the clothes that need to be fitted. 

„This is going to be so damn good.“, Lou, our costume designer, whispers to herself. 

„You look just like her.“, she watches me in the mirror. 

„I don’t know if that’s a compliment or not.“, I smile even though I’m not entirely sure if I’m happy about it. 

„Oh shut it.“, Lou takes off her glasses and turns around. „You are beautiful and you know it.“

This is the second time in this short while someone has said that to me. It has entirely been too long. 

„Is it alright if we fit Jessica with you?“, Lou fishes for her phone and looks at me while I stand half naked with a white cloth wrapped around me in front of a mirror, two young women pinning needles at my waistline. 

I nod. Damn why did I do this. I don’t want her to be in here, while I’m looking this ridiculous. 

I’ll have to get used to the clothing. Some of it is beautiful, elegant even, some of it is straight up hideous. I shake my head, but take the pair of brown pants into the changing room. 

While I fumble with the trillions of buttons I hear the soft voice I’ve been dreading. 

„Oh I like this.“, she sounds impressed. 

„Would you be comfortable with Susan in here?“, Lou asks, and awaits a reaction. Apparition was positive, because when I step out Jessica is wrapped in a red silky gown, her shoulders down her head up. 

Lou comes over to me:“ do they fit?“, I turn around. 

„Oh they do fit.“

I know they look good. I’ve always looked good in pants. 

„Look at this.“, Lou shushes her mini Lous around me. 

„This is how a pair of trousers should look like.“

When I turn around I catch Jessica looking away much too quick. I can see a hint of blush on her collarbones. 

Lou hands me another gown and I quickly slip it on. „Lou.“, I call for her. 

„Where is the zipper in this thing.“, I search around my back but only find about 150 tiny buttons. 

„No zipper.“, Lou gestures me out of the curtained room and guides me until I stand next to Jessica. 

„Just Buttons.“ and someone starts to button the dress up. 

My eyes start wandering. She had been put in a Creme Ensemble of off white pearly fabrics.   
They shorten the hem of the tight skirt, bring the blouse a bit more in and I watch them work on her. 

„Like what you see.“, Jessica mutters. 

I blush and look away. „You look very nice in that.“, I answer truthfully. 

She turns to the side, smoothing the skirt. 

„Lou.“, she turns towards the designer. 

„Fabulous.“, Lou flutters around her. 

„Really Jessica.“, she hands her a white fur. „You were born for these clothes.“

Jessica chuckles. 

„No really.“, The woman hands her a pair of gloves and starts to search for her notepad, „your body was made for this. With these beautiful beautiful curves.“

My eyes wander around the beautiful curves. She’s right, she does look as if she was right out of the decade long lost. 

The room falls into a comfortable silence. We both put on clothes we stand next to each other and sometimes I feel her eyes on me. I blush as if I was a schoolgirl, but craving the attention. 

„Susan.“, Lou hands me a box. 

„Can you please try this on?“, I open the box. 

„I’d like to see some of the clothes with different shapewear.“, I rush into the small room, to try it on. 

The underwear is entirely different than what I’m used to. 

„This is what she would have worn.“, Lou pokes her head in. „Does it fit?“, she smiles when she sees me. 

My legs are stocking clad the garter belt holding up the thin material, a girdle clings to my midline and the bra is something entirely different. It fits me like a glove. 

„Very good.“, Lou nods approvingly and we start laughing. The tension that has been built releases, and we chuckle over the unnecessary straps and buckles. 

Jessica comes over and I stop laughing. 

„May I?“, she waits for Lous smile and then pushes the door open. 

I stand before her, in my weird old underwear and her eyes roam over me.   
It’s like her eyes burn into my skin, as if her hands are on my body. 

„I remember my mother had something similar.“, she steps into the small room, that is connected to the bigger fitting room. 

Her eyes won’t let me move so I just stand there, blushing. 

„Can I have something similar?“, she turn towards Lou, clearing her throat. 

„Ill see what I can do.“, the designer traces my back. 

„See these lines?“, hold still. „Bette loved these straps.“ and then Jessica’s hand is on my back, tracing one of the many straps. „It made her feel secure.“, Lou continues. 

„Do you feel secure.“, Jessica asks me, and removes her hand, quickly, as if I had burned her. 

„Not yet.“, I answer honestly. 

They both leave me alone, removing the shapewear, breathing heavily. This was too much. I was pretty much panting at this point. 

„Get over it Susan.“ I whisper to myself. 

When I step out I’m yet another casual outfit, Jessica is In another dress, the back has not been closed yet, the skin looks so soft, I almost want to touch it. Almost. 

Her eyes meet mine in the mirror and this time I’m not looking away. I’m holding her gaze, watching her turn pink. 

We finish late, it’s dark outside, when we turn towards the hotel. 

„Shes a genius.“, Jessica finishes her praise about the designer. 

„Truly.“, I add, with my mind far away from the clothes. 

„It will make our job definitely easier.“, the wind blows her hair into her face. 

We ride home and I ramble about my process, even I know no one is listening, I just can’t comprehend with the silence. 

Jessica watches the city while we ride, occasionally nodding her head. 

When we get out of the car I quiet down. We step into the big building. 

„Jessica?“, my voice is breaking slightly. 

„What is this?“, I ask in the elevator. She turns towards me. 

„What is what?“, her face is full of confusion, she is so close again and I step even closer. Not much is separating us now. 

„This.“, I gesture between us. 

„Nothing.“, she shakes her head. 

„I’m not a lesbian.“, her hands cling to each other as she turns away from me. 

„Good. Neither am I.“, I tell her nearly truthfully. The last few days I’ve been wondering. 

„Good.“, her voice sounds compressed, as if she forces it out of her body. 

The elevator shoots upwards after I press the button to our floor. 

Then she turns towards me again. I stand against the mirrored wall, while takes three small steps and her body is flush with mine, while her lips crash into me. 

Furiously we move against each other, while my hands bury themselves into her blonde, soft hair. Her hands fall around my waist and I feel so beautiful under her. 

The elevator dings and we scatter apparently. Without another word, she leaves me standing and hurries towards her room. 

My whole body tingles, as I nearly run towards my room. The minute I fall in the door I start to take off my own clothes. Naked I lie on the bed, when my phone rings. 

„Yes?“, I pick up. 

„Why are you panting.“, Jessica whispers through the phone. 

„Why are you.“, I shoot back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much smuttier than I expected lol 
> 
> Opps

“I’m not.”, her breath is laboured now. 

“Oh, okay.”, I simply state. My hands play with the blanket under me. Something shifts and I run my hand along my collarbones.

I hear her shuffling around and then silence falls, her bed creaking she seems to settle. 

“Susan.”, her voice travels through my phone. 

“Yes?”, my hand falls onto my breast, just letting it land there, I sigh at the contact. 

“Isn’t it nice that we start shooting so soon?”, she sounds nearly as if she was in pain. 

“Yes very nice.”, my hand moves across my chest, I’m not sure, if I can keep it from innocent touches to something else. 

“And Lou truly transformed us, right?”, Jessica starts to talk about how great the designer is and how much she enjoyed to work with her.

My fingers circle my breasts, I find it harder to concentrate, the feeling between my legs growing stronger and stronger.

“What was your favourite piece?”, she asks me, innocently. 

Why is her voice so innocent? 

“I liked.”, my breath nearly hitches, “I liked the underwear.” A mental image of her backside materialises before my eyes. 

My fingers still roam around my chest and I still see here before me, looking down my half naked body. I accidentally circle to close to my nipple and I gasp. 

The phone goes silent for a split second and then Jessica’s breath hitches as well. 

Is she doing the same as I am? I stroke across my nipple again, and again and again. My chest is heaving up and down, and I can’t avoid a few noises. And as if in response, a sound travels across the phone line. A small noise in the back of her throat, that I might have missed if I didn’t listen so carefully.

“Jessica?”, it comes out much weaker and more like a moan than I’ve anticipated. 

“Yes?”, her voice is much deeper and slick with something else. It does wonders to my body and I slide my hand down my chest, across my soft stomach. 

“What did you like?”, I try to concentrate on the words that leave my mouth, but it gets harder, the closer I get to my center.

She is silent for a few laboured breaths. Then she clears her throat. 

“I liked the underwear too.”, my hand connects to its destination and I nearly cry out loud. 

A moan reaches my ear and I nearly come on the spot. So she is doing the same thing. 

My mind nearly leaves my body as soon as I touch myself. I can’t stop myself from moaning and my legs spread far wider than is good for my body. 

“Susan”, she sounds desperate. 

“Susan I.”, she gulps. 

“Are you?”, she doesn’t even have to ask me, I move my fingers in and out of myself, the noise probably reaching her ears. 

I’m much wetter than I’ve thought I could get, with my ageing body. 

I cry out, her little noises turning me on so much. And then she goes silent, nothing but her breath reaches me. And with the metal picture of her coming, I release all the energy and come too. 

When I fall back into my bed the phone is black and silent. She has ended the call. 

“Fuck.”, I groan. This Is going to bite me in the ass during filming tomorrow, I already know it. 

But I get tried quickly so I fall asleep right there, trying not to think about anything. 

The next day I wake up and I’m cold. I forgot to pull a blanket around my body, so I’m freezing. On the way to a warm shower I shiver and nearly stumble across my clothes that I’ve had scattered across the floor. 

The shower numbs my body and my mind and before I know it I’m on my way to the set. 

Wenn I reach the makeup trailer I knock carefully. 

The makeup artist sits me down and starts to splatter makeup all over my face, my hair is pulled back and I try to relate into the process, looking at my phone and just trying not to fall asleep again. 

The door opens and Jessica steps in, looking as tired as I feel. 

“Good Morning.”, the Crew chirps, and she nods her head, taking the chair next to me. 

“Good Morning, Jessica.”, I try to sound casual, yet my raspy voice doesn’t want to work today. 

She looks at me, with those cat like eyes, crossing her legs in one smooth move. 

Then her eyes travel down from my eyes to my lips to my hair. 

“You look ridiculous right now.”, she chuckles. 

“You are one to talk.”, I burst out laughing. Her hair is flat glued to her scull, a wig cap put on, and the makeup lady is putting contouring all over her face. 

We both giggle for a minute, but then silence falls between us. Her eyes meet mine a few times in the mirror and I blush under the heavy makeup. 

When we are finished we rush towards the set. 

“Hey.”, I touch her arm. 

“Can we talk for a second?”, we step aside into a nook. 

“What is there to talk about?”, she shuts down, guards up. Her arms crossed before her chest. 

“Well what happened yesterday?”, I look away. 

“Nothing.”, she turns around. And as if trying to convince herself she whispers it again. “Nothing happened.” 

We start shooting and the nervous energy takes over my body. On several takes I mess up the accent and we all get tired rather quickly. 

„And cut.“, Ryan moves us all in front of the camera. 

„This was really good. But Susan, can you stand a little closer to Jessica? You need to land a bit closer for the close up.“, he points towards the little x on the floor. 

I’ve missed it on purpose, the last few takes. The energy between us, much to hard to take for me. 

„Sure.“ we do the scene again and I hit the mark, Jessica doesn’t. She’s a few centimetres closer to me, and as we wait for the camera to move around us, I breathe In her scent. The scene is dramatic. We both are angry, our bodies not able to tell apart, what is real and what is not. 

Her eyes don’t meet mine. 

„Jess, can you look at Susan?“, Ryan chimes in, like he knows what he’s doing. 

Her eyes burn into mine, we stand so close, I could just lean forward and.... I nearly miss my line. 

„And cut.“, Ryan claps into his hands.

„This was perfect ladies.“, he turns towards the crew. „They have magnificent chemistry, right?“, he laughs. 

Jessica blushes lightly, and we both look down. 

When we leave that day we are both exhausted. 

„Jessica?“, I help her out of the car. 

„I need a drink.“, without another word she struts towards the bar. 

That must be the answer to everything, a drink. But I still follow her.   
The music inside is loud, a few people are dancing and we sit and don’t talk. Her hands caress the glass in front of her.   
I’ve never wanted to be a glass to desperately. 

The wine warms me from the inside out and suddenly the music changes into something I recognise. 

She lifts her head. 

„Let’s Dance.“, her eyes again so piercing, capture mine and I hold out my hand. She takes it and pulls me onto the dance floor.


End file.
